Collision
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: The X Men and Team Z colide in ways unexpected, romance sparks, Freindships are made and Maybe even something more will surface in the world. Many Oc/X Men pairings, featuring many of my own creations. (I AM GOD MOTHER******)


I stared around at the team of mutants, who were playing cards in front of me,

My codename is The White Fox, I am 29 years old, I have large snow white fox ears poking up amongst my white hair and my eyes were icy blue. I am a feral mutant as you may have guessed. I have sick healing abilities and animal like skills, including insane speed and animalistic strength. And I also have Fangs and claws as well as a fluffy white tail.

Then there was our leader, she's called Leo-Kid. She's my adopted little/big sister and she is freaking adorable. She has blonde hair always pulled up in small ponytails with red ribbons and wide innocent blue eyes. She loves to Cosplay and her fighting outfit is like Superwomen's outfit, and she looked adorable in it! But she is the leader of our group for a reason; she is 300 years old, immortal, she knows several types of Martial arts and can control air as well.

Her codename is Suicidal; she is 26 years old with messy light brown hair and Black eyes. She is known for never feeling fear in the face of danger, Hence the name Suicidal, and when she first joined she was nervous around us, and is still nervous around strangers. Her mutant abilities are, she can control Blood and gets more powerful every time she drinks it, and sometimes we call her Buffy.

Then there was Satan; he had Spiky blood red hair and Sharp brown Snakelike eyes, He has Dark red Devil wings tipped with Adamantem and a devil red tail poking out of his Signature jeans. He is Muscular but not buff and if you look at him from far away you might even call him skinny. But he was no Skinny guy; He exercises every day in our gym room as well as eating healthy things. Sometimes we try to get him to have some Ice-cream or stuff but he refuses stubbornly.

There is also Lynx; she has Dark brown hair streaked with a lighter cream and has Dark Forest green eyes. She has a nick for getting us in trouble but is insanely loyal making up for her troublesome attitude. She is a First class feral mutant; she has the Skills of an animal, Blends in with Society, and is our Spy for the group. She usually wears a one-piece skin tight black suit, long sleeves and turtleneck as well as dark boots. I swear she has a thing For Satan, could every time she is around him she is much….chirpier…

Anyways, there is also Viper; She has dark scaly green skin and light green hair, her eyes were snakelike and a pure gold in shine. She is our medic, she knows every medicine known like the back of her hand, and is known in the mutant society as the Healer. I think I forgot to mention she has a large scaly tail poking out of her custom made shorts. She was once a master assassin, she said an assassination went wrong and she gave up her job to become a medic. It was good to have a medic like her, she can fight back and she can heal amazingly.

The last but not least member of our little family was Rex. He has blonde messy hair and snake like blue eyes as well as black Stripes down his cheeks. He is a dark guy but at times when he opens up he becomes a nice person, just strange. He has a weird obsession with kittens and tries to hide it, but always fails miserably immediately rushing into the pet store if we pass it while on a job. His Mutation is Teleportation.

Well that is our whole team, we call ourselves Team Z, and we deal with Large Mutant Organizations whom try to take over the world or something like that. Right now there is a really big Company dealing dangerous drugs in the west of the city we live in which is Moscow, and we live in an old Warehouse in the shady areas of town.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a small cry and I was tackled to the ground by a whining Leo, She looked up at me and the tears pricked her eyes almost causing me to squeal. "Fooox! Satan cheated!" I looked over at Satan and he smirked whistling innocently, I let a smirk crawl onto my face and he faked fear causing my eyebrow to twitch angrily. I looked back down at Leo and petted her back reassuringly

"You remember what I taught you right?" At that Satan tried to hide behind viper as I continued "You got to beat up the**,** Big. Bad. Bully's." The grin never left my face and Leos eyes lit up as she jumped to her feet and stalked towards the now terrified Satan as he tried to hide behind viper but she cheerfully moved away leaving him unprotected.

Leo let out an excited squeal as she leapt swiftly and held him down before starting to tickle him mercilessly, he laughed till his sides ached and he tried to twist away crying out pleas.

"M-Mercy!" I grinned at his squeaky voice tipped with laughter, and Leo sat back a Cheeky grin on her face "That's what you get for Cheating!" She squeaked and I smirked as they got back into the game while I just stayed on alert my phone in hand for easy access.

And I was right.

My phone went off with a loud ring and they all looked over at me expectedly as I picked it up in a flash.

"Team Z"

"Their base is in the big abandoned building in the farm area"

My eyes darkened and I nodded "Anything else, Lynx?"

I heard a small chuckle on the other end as she replied "Two Guards our front. Two Snipers on the roof, and many more inside" I licked my lips and a grin crept onto my face.

"We are on our way, Good luck" I snapped the phone shut and we all stood up, Viper immediately picked up her bag and we got our weapons ready.

I had two Adamanteim Daggers, Suicidal had a Bloody Scythe and Rex had a two Guns. While the rest just picked up their Ear pieces and attached them to our ears.

"Ready?" Leo asked cheerfully around and we nodded seriously, her eyes darkened and she nodded to Rex who grabbed Leo's hand in reply as we all linked hands, In a small flash we were in front of the warehouse as the guards blinked in shock, But they didn't utter a sound as Leo sucked all air from their lungs causing them to drop dead.

We heard thuds nearby and 2 bodies' fell to the floor in front of us as well as Lynx who smirked in our direction I nodded in Appreciation and Suicidal stepped forward as always. Her scythe grew in size and she snapped it forward causing the door to collapse to the ground in four metal half's.

A grin spread across my face and I leapt forward into the mob of attacking mutants. My foot connected with some girls face sending her flying away and I lashed out my daggers slicing at the back of a man fighting Suicidal, immediately he flung around and his gun went straight through my stomach before hitting a man behind me. I smirked at hi stunned expression before I ducked through his legs my daggers slashed through the back of his legs causing him to collapse with a pained cry.

I heard a chuckle amongst the chaos and I glanced over at the small crowd who was circling Leo, expecting easy prey, I chuckled in response turning away just to hear their screams as Leo strikes like the Creature she was Named after. I dodged a man who was sent flying across the room, by a deadly powerful strike from Satan who was grinning uncontrollably. I felt pain shoot up my arm and I let out a screech my now broken arm punching the man who snapped it, causing more pain to shoot up my arm and I cursed.

I glanced around for Viper and I found her in the corner tending to a blow to Rex's head unaware of the cunning man creeping up on them. I knew Viper was aware now though as I saw her hands flicker up as if stretching, a signal that It was okay. And she didn't disappoint as soon as the man's sword flashed down she held up her arm blocking it easily with her hardened scales.

She narrowed her eyes and at once I leapt onto his back, spinning around him, drawing my knife along his throat, and landing behind him as he fell to the floor blood pooling around him. She took one look at my arm before wrapping a small bandage around it, clicking it in place before grinning at me as I leapt back into the fight head first.

Suddenly I heard a scream and my head swivelled around in search for the source. Lynx was cornered and a Furry mutant was clamped hard onto her shoulder with his claws scoring her back viscously. I let out a screech of fury before tarring it off her and throwing it through the wall and into the street beyond.

Lynx whimpered as I picked her up, me lashing out at anyone who dare come closer than a metre, the battle was ending by now a few determined stragglers were trying to fight back but they were soon dealt with.

* * *

I let out a triumphed howl as I watched them disappear before setting lynx on the ground next to Viper who immediately got to work.

"Nice work Fox" I cocked my head back and stared at Leo who looked slightly ruffled but not a single wound was seen. "Satan, with lynx immobile, you can search for any signs of a counter attack, you know what to do" She nodded at the man seriously who nodded in return and slipped out of the building with slightly less grace then Lynx. She turned back to me her hands pointing at a door in the corner.

"Check out the other rooms. Make sure they don't have any innocent prisoners…I wouldn't put it past them" She snorted the last part and I grinned as I recognised the twinkle in her eyes, which probably means she knows there is a prisoner.

I smirked and went over to slide the door open. At once a gun was pressed to my forehead I blinked in shock surprised that I didn't sense the black haired women on the other end.

"eh?" I questioned dumbly and the girls grip slackened, in that moment I lashed out my daggers slicing through the gun cleanly. She gasped and jerked back immediately taking a defensive position. I sniffed the air and smiled sensing the fact that she was a mutant, and that she can't touch people, and knows a lot of kids… and was expecting someone else. Yes my nose is sensitive.

I held up my hands and put a small smile on my face, "You're the Prisoner they caught right?" I questions softly and she nodded. "I'm called the White Fox, don't worry me and my friends fought those Barsteds off." A small smile played across her lips before she hesitantly followed me as I led her into the bloody room.

She stared wide eyed studying everyone in the room.

"Leo." I cleared my throat and said girl jumped up a wide grin on her face as she pulled the other girl into a hug. The girl immediately tensed in shock before Leo grinned up at her.

"My name is Leo Kid, but you can call me Leo!" She squeaked and I grinned before pulling Leo of the kid and holding her up away from the girl.

"Anyway, what's your name kid?" I asked and she blinked a small smile drifted across her face. "Names Rouge" She answered and I grinned.

"Where do you live?" She paused and winced ruffling her hair awkwardly. "Uh…I think they are on their way" She muttered and I blinked. "Oh if you want we could wait with you so you don't get kidnapped again" I joked and she smiled "Sure thing, but you might not like my friends" She added and I smirked "Probably not, but might as well try right" I pulled her outside as the others 'cleaned up'.

I sat down and crossed my legs as I flicked my ears flat against my head against the wind. Rouge glanced at me in amusement, Before staring at my ears in curiosity. "So you're a dog…?" She questioned and my head whipped around to stare at her in shock.

A few awkward moments passed before I burst out laughing tears pricked the edges of my eyes as she joined in and we laughed our heads off.

About half an hour later of laughing and chatting about random things I heard a loud wurrung sound in the distance. I went deathly silent and pricked my ears as I raised my head to sniff the air, Rouge smiled as she pointed at the big plane thing that was landing in the empty streets. I gapped at it my eyes bulging in shock and it took a few seconds to stare over at Rouge.

"Do you work at the army or something?!" she giggled and shook her head as some _familiar_ people walked over. My eyes darkened and rouge seemed to notice as she tilted her head in question.

I narrowed my eyes and flattened my ears as I stood up stiffly.

A white haired women with tan skin walked over to me and narrowed her eyes "Fox"

"Storm" My voice was cold and my ears were flattened as my tail bristled.

Rouge blinked "You two know each other?!" She exclaimed and I stared over at her my eyes cold. "Oh yes we do"

"Have the people come ye-"Leos voice cut off as she took in the scene in front of her. She blinked and skipped forward "Oooh it's the X Men! How's it doing?" She exclaimed and I scowled angrily as I turned around and glared at the empty street. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at Viper who was frowning at me. I glared at her and she raised an eyebrow causing me to sigh angrily.

"How's Lynx?" I questioned stiffly and she sighed "She's healing fine, but that mutant had some poison on his claws so it might take a while until she is out and about" She flicked a piece of invisible dust off me as she eyed me. "Stop hating people fox, they are good people" She muttered quietly to me before she slipped off to check up on lynx.

Leo burst out laughing from a few metres of at something storm said which caused her to look bewildered probably thinking what she said wasn't funny.

Suddenly though she paused as if thinking before walking over to us. "Hey, if you want you could come with us to get your friend treated"

At once bristled my eyes flashing, "No thank you, do you really think we cant take care of ourselves!" I snapped angrily and she narrowed her eyes, "That's not what I mean-"

"Wait!" Viper appeared out of nowhere sweat was dripping down her face as her eyes were wide with worry. "Do you have Inditiaon?" Beast glanced up and blinked "We have some in the lab, why?" Viper's eyes narrowed as she frowned, "Lynx has been poisoned, and we need to come with you to get the cure!" She exclaimed and I groaned rolling my head back to glare at her.

"Well this is a good of time as ever!" Leo shouted good-heartedly as she skipped up to us and pulled me along towards the plane, I merely stumbled behind her letting out a small groan as she shouted;

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

_So this has been lying around in my folders for a while now, so now i finally decided to finish it after watching X Men- First Class! Which is an awsome moving i recomend it to you guys!_

_Please read and Review! I love it when you do! ;D_


End file.
